The Story With No Title
by Becci-lou
Summary: Voldemort is dead. Harry meets some strange people who want to help him, and who know things that noone else does. Not even Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Okies, here's the deal, I have been driven to write again by boredom. The summer holidays suck when I'm not with my boyfriend. I've decided, no more Mary-Sues. They were accidents anyway. Some of the characters are based on mates of mine. Some are out of my own head. I couldn't think of a title. Suggestions for this are very welcome. Don't say there's a Mary-Sue in here. She can't be if you don't know what she looks like, or if we don't know anything about her. Enjoy!**

**Voldemort is dead. Harry meets some strange people who want to help him, and who know things that no-one else does. Not even Harry. **

_**Guess what? The last book kicked ass! It so totally rocked!!!!! Guess what else? I don't own them. I can't write half as well as J.K.R. Anything from the books belong to the acclaimed author.**_

**__**

* * *

**__**

**The Story With No Title**

Chapter 1: Who knew?

The sky was blood red. Sunset was almost done, and dusk was near, fast approaching. Amid the blazing sky, a small speck could be seen; chasing a much smaller speck. The larger of the two reached out, strained, and clasped the small golden ball in his slender fingers. As he did this, a tall man with flaming red hair and a long nose called out to the flying figure.

'Nice one mate. You beat the record'

'Ron you timed it wrong' said a pretty young witch beside him. 'It was one and a half minutes, not thirteen seconds. You're going to have to get used to the muggle timers'

'Don't worry, Hermione' said Harry, landing neatly beside his friends. 'It doesn't matter; it was a good time for a Cleansweep. Your broom's in great condition, Ron. It would help if you flew more, but otherwise it could be new'

'Thanks, Harry. Listen, me and Hermione are going to dinner in about half an hour. D'you want to come along?'

'No thanks, Ron. I think I'll just do some more training. You two have a good time'

'Alright mate. See you later then'

Ron and Hermione headed off into the darkness, for in the time of the conversation, night had fallen, and the stars blinked happily in the sky as Harry again kicked off, this time on his Firebolt. The chilly wind blew his messy hair from his face; complete euphoria engulfed him. He flew frequently; every day if he could, but this feeling always swallowed him, it always happened. He never noticed the cloaked and hooded trio gliding towards the spot of grass he would land upon. Within a minute of these people arriving Harry landed. He placed his broom lovingly over his shoulder, and turned to leave, only to find his path blocked by the figures.

'Who are you?' he asked, somewhat rudely.

Two of them lowered their hood. Identical twins stood there, on either side of a slightly shorter and more feminine seeming person. Dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes stood out against the olive skin of the strangers. A small five pointed star within a circle was branded into the neck of both these men.

'Who we are does not matter. What matters, is that we know who you are, Harry Potter, and we know what you desire. What do you desire Harry Potter? A woman? Power? Maybe it is both. We know that you desire neither of these. You desire love. Not from a woman who wants you for your fame, but who wants you for whom you are. No, I am not that woman. You would not want me. I am too dangerous for any man who is not of my own race' as she mentioned this Harry could not help but to note the longing in her voice. The woman spoke on 'I do not know where this woman resides, what country or continent she inhabits. All I know is that she exists. We can help you find her, Harry Potter. If, of course, you wish to find her' she added, as an afterthought.

'What? I mean, yes, of course I want to find her, but how… when…?' Harry stammered.

'No, Harry, we are not of another planet. Our abilities to trace people, to see their desires as plain as day are second nature to our race. All will be explained, in time. But for one night, I think we have told you enough. We have a favour to ask of you, Harry. We have travelled far and have suffered much fatigue. Have you an old boot cupboard in which we can rest, a scrap of bread we can eat, and a cup of water we can drink?'

'Well yes' replied Harry, snapping out of a trance 'but I think we can do a little better than a boot cupboard, stale bread and water' he finished.

'Lead on then, Harry Potter. We are forever grateful to your for your kindness'

Harry turned away and walked towards flickering lights towards his house, where he lived alone, but where Ron and his family, who had always seen him as one of their own, as well as Hermione, often saw him. They were there within five minutes, and as he approached the door, the strangers hung back. They were anxious, Harry could tell. They did not want to offend him.

'After you' he said to the woman 'I don't bite, despite what you might have heard' he smiled at her. It seemed to put her at ease. Her posture relaxed slightly as she passed him, walking briskly into the cream coloured hallway. She turned and beckoned to her companions.

As the other entered the house, they looked around and nodded, smiles playing on their faces.

'You have a lovely home, Harry' said one of the twins.

At this point the woman gasped.

'What's the matter?' inquired Harry looking worried.

'Nothing' she assured him. He registered that her hood still covered her face. 'I have forgotten common courtesy. How stupid of me. You have listened patiently to me, and have not waved at us to leave you. You have welcomed us into your home without a fuss, and you do not know our names. To my left is Alexander. To my right is Alister. My name is Amara. Our origins are Greek. In time we shall tell you the meanings of our names, but not tonight'

'Fair enough' said Harry 'will steak be alright for you lot? I mean, you do eat meat right?'

'Yes, thank you. That would be a rare treat. Is there a place where we may sit?' asked Alister.

'Oh, yeah' said Harry. He walked into the living room. 'Come on through' he called. The three of them walked through, the men removing their cloaks as they went, Amara keeping hers on, and her hood up. Harry could sense that she was hiding herself for a reason, and did not mention this. He noticed the smile, and thought that it was the oversight of her outer garment that had brought it about. Perhaps it was gratitude.

Who knew?

* * *

**THERE YOU GO. THAT'S IT. R&R. WHAT ARE THESE PEOPLE? WHY DID THEY SEEK HARRY? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THIS FIC. **

**SORRY. I COULDN'T RESIST. HEHE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: There will be a Mary-sue in here. Not necessarily in this chapter, but there will be one. She has a purpose, and she won't be with us for long. I will crush her like a bug! On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Life goes on

Over the next few days Harry found out more about his unusual guests. They were cultured, and enjoyed music, fine art and classic literature. They didn't mind working hard; indeed they seemed to enjoy the challenge. Alexander and Alister even started to do his garden, but after a few hours of strenuous work and little progress made, they claimed that the job may take a lot longer than they anticipated by hand, and resorted to wands instead. He also found out that they were wand carriers, like him, and were more adept at wandless and silent magic than anyone he'd ever met. They even surpassed Hermione, which was no mean feat.

Amara continued to keep her face covered, and Harry continued to politely ignore this, even though his curiosity grew to an unbearable level. Only her companions, who Harry later discovered to be her brothers, ever saw her without her hood. When they left her room in the evenings, Harry swore he could see sadness in their eyes. He had never once visited her in the evenings, as he thought this to be a bad idea, but the time came when he desired answers, and he was going to get them.

It was a few evenings later, and Harry had decided that day that tonight was the night that the answers would come. At around 10p.m. he walked up the stairs. The boys had gone out to the cinema, at Harry's recommendation, for they were also very fond of certain muggle entertainments. He reached Amara's door. He knocked. No-one had told her that her brothers were out. She answered his knock, telling him to enter. As Harry opened the door, he saw her sat at the dressing table. She didn't have her hood on. Or her cloak.

'I knew you'd come' she said, turning to face him. Harry gasped at the sight. There was a scar on her face, trailing all the way down, and right under her robes. It was reasonably recent. It was on the left side of her face starting just above her eyebrow; missing her eye by centimetres, millimetres even.

'How did it…I mean what…?' his voice trailed off as she turned away from him.

'It was a few months back,' Amara began 'My family ran a foul of the ministry. Papa was accused of a major breach of the ban against experimental breeding. You might have heard about it. It was a salamander that lived in ice rather than fire. Nothing to do with me or my family. Anyway, the ministry sent some of their people over on a raid. They found nothing, but they accused my father of hiding the evidence. He swore that he didn't but they said he was lying. A fight broke out, wands and fists, stunning spells and hexes flying everywhere; the rest of my family dropping like flies. We're the youngest of seven children, and us being triplets we couldn't split up. We made a break for it, through the door, but they saw us. One of the meanest sent a curse at us. I didn't know what kind it was, only that it wasn't going to be pretty if one of us got hit so I pushed the boys out the way and took the blow myself. It didn't hurt as much as you would think; it just left a big mark. Alexander tried to make it less umm…what's that word? Ummm…conspicuous…that's the one. It worked to some extent. I haven't heard anything from my parents, save a patronus from Mama to say that they were safe, but under house arrest. We came here, asking for shelter here and there along the way, sometimes refused, and sometimes taken in. We were never given much wherever we went. You're the first person to treat us with respect' she smiled mournfully.

'I thought it was ministry policy to not attack where it isn't necessary, to keep the peace?' said Harry, looking very confused. 'How…how low does it go? The scar I mean?' He closed his eyes and groaned when she pointed to the bottom of her ribcage.

'It is policy, for wizards and witches like you. My people are different. The ministry treat us like vermin. Worse than rats, and little better than the fleas that bite them. All because we're different'

'Why would they do that?' asked Harry, shifting slightly on the bed where he had sat down.

'Who knows?' replied Amara. 'Life goes on however, and our job is to live it, no matter what happens'

'So how are you different?' asked Harry, gathering confidence.

'We are different because of our origins. Our ancestors practiced mysterious magic, but did not go anywhere near the Dark Arts. My people's life spans far outrank those of your own people and of muggles. Legend states that other wizards and witches accused our race of practising Dark Arts because of our wealth. They didn't understand that we were wealthy through hard work over generations'

'I see' said Harry.

'I think I've told you enough' whispered Amara.

'You could at least tell me the name of your race' said Harry. 'I might know something about them. I've got a friend who could help you'

'I don't know. You have to promise not to tell anyone from the ministry'

'I swear'

'Ok. My race is called the Circini. Other than that I cannot say' Amara turned back to the mirror.

'Ok, ok. I'll stop asking questions. Well, I do have one more'

'Is it about me, my brothers or may race?'

'No, well that is to say, it's sort of about you'

'What then?'

'Have you had dinner?'

* * *

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? I WON'T BE UDATING FOR A WHILE COZ I'M OFF ON MY HOLS!!!!!! DISNEYLAND HERE I COME!!! SEE YA!**


End file.
